<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's A Crowd by compulsivepoetics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872506">Three's A Crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics'>compulsivepoetics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bonnie Bennett-centric, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Drama, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fights, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Oblivious Bonnie Bennett, Observant Caroline Forbes, Pining, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, caroline POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline begins to notice something going on between Damon, Elena and Bonnie. Told from Caroline's POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Dean Winchester, Bonnie Bennett/Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett/Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CHAPTER ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know this thing you both have for Bonnie is starting to equally freak me out and piss me off at the same time.” The blonde stated watching the couple who was watching Bonnie at the bar with her new boyfriend, Dean. Their shared attraction had showed up on her radar a few months back when they all drove up to New York, save Tyler, to have a crazy weekend of fun without anyone dying before the first day of senior year. And a crazy weekend it was, especially the last night. They found this hole in the wall bar that served great drinks and played a heavy rotation of eighties music. Bonnie had decided she was going to get totally shitfaced, so they both nonverbally agreed that Caroline would stay sober to watch out for her if need be. Of course, everyone else was there, but they were equally drunk and Stefan, for once in his life was letting go, taking shots with Bonnie and Matt. That left Elena and Damon, who she assumed would be stuck like glue most of the night, plus she didn’t really trust either of them to notice anything besides the other, so that left her.</p><p> </p><p>Boy, was she wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Three months ago</p><p> </p><p>Softly smiling at the sight of Bonnie and Stefan dancing carefree to the sounds of Def Leppard’s Pour Some Sugar On Me, she thought about how much they had all needed this trip, especially those two. She’d never seen Bonnie and Stefan smile, dance and laugh so much. So when they’re dancing shifted from jumping around like maniacs at a rock concert to Stefan’s hands gripping the witch’s hips, guiding their movements, she was absolutely thrilled. Her best friend hadn’t had any action in ages, and Stefan was still recovering from the whole Elena ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>This was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>But apparently, she was the only who thought so.</p><p> </p><p>While scanning the crowd, her blue orbs fell on Damon and Elena, quickly narrowing her gaze. Both of them were practically sending daggers in the direction of their drunken friends. She scoffed, Of course Elena would have a problem with Stefan moving on, despite being with his freaking ass of a brother. AndDamon? Well, he obviously couldn’t stand Stefan being happy in any capacity. It made her blood boil at the thought of how selfish the couple could be sometimes. She tore her glare away, to keep from getting worked up. She refocused her attention to her friends on the dance floor, promptly raising an eyebrow at what she saw.</p><p> </p><p>Stefan had retired to the bar with Matt but Bonnie had remained dancing. But she wasn't alone. Pressed tightly against her backside was a tall brunette with shaggy hair and broad shoulders. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her prudish best friend was grinding up against a hot stranger in an unknown bar. She wanted to squeal! Her eyes quickly found Elena, wanting to share her bubble of excitement of Bonnie finally letting loose. Something they've been practically praying for at this point. But Elena wasn't staring back at her with bright eyes and a giddy grin. Instead she was standing at attention, focused on Bonnie and her mystery guy, seeming seconds away of violently ripping the girl from him. Damon didn't look any better, in fact, one could argue that he was fantasizing about tearing his head off. She didn't have an explanation for this. Stefan wasn't even in the equation this time.</p><p> </p><p>Just Bonnie…</p><p> </p><p>After practically carrying a wasted Matt and Bonnie out of the bar twenty minutes later, she couldn't get what she saw out of her head. Her eyes kept trailing to the couple who she noticed were frequently sneaking glances at the near sleep brunette in her arms. Something was happening and she damn sure was going to find out what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the motel, she still couldn’t stop thinking about what she saw earlier that night. It was three o’ clock in the morning and Bonnie was passed out in the bed beside her, after puking her brains out two hours earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned to the witch who was softly snoring, hair splayed all over the place. Did she really see what she thought? Damon and Elena jealous over Bonnie? That’s insane, right? There’s no way that’s what she saw. There had to be another explanation or reasoning. She shook her head and sunk deeper into the covers to finally get comfortable. She can’t believe this has kept her up all night. She needed to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning she woke up to the sound of groaning coming from the bathroom. She stretched as she sat up, looking down to see Bonnie’s spot on the bed empty. “Bon?” She called out softly, “You still feeling sick?” She pulled the covers back to get out of bed, and walked over to the bathroom to see Bonnie slumped over the sink, hair hiding her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nooo,” She moaned. “I just feel like someone bashed a hammer into my head a dozen times.” Caroline lifted a brow at the witch’s word choice. “God, why did I drink so much?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you were having fun.” The blonde smirked before pulling the girl’s hair back to look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well this isn’t fun at all.” She moaned, making her laugh as she walked out to go get her overnight bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey how long are you going to be in there? I want to take a shower.” She pulled a sundress out, frowning at the wrinkles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me like two minutes to make sure I’m not dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you this dramatic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never been this hungover.” She shook her head with a smile but it soon disappeared as she thought of last night. She glanced at the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, um last night, did Elena and Damon seem a little…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Off? Yeah I noticed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes widened. “You did?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, even drunk that was hard to miss. I think they had a fight or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Care.” The faucet turned on and she could hear the sound of teeth brushing. “And honestly I don’t care.” Came Bonnie’s toothpaste slurred reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm.” The blonde hummed to herself in thought when the door was suddenly slammed open, making Bonnie groan loudly as she spat out her toothpaste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rise and shine!” Damon exclaimed obnoxiously, stepping into the room. Bonnie came stumbling out of the bathroom with a withering glare, holding her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have to be so loud?” She hissed as she made her way to the corner of the room where her suitcase resided. Caroline’s eyes narrowed when she noticed Damon silently watching her. The witch was in short shorts and a tight tank top that was ridding up in the back, exposing her bronze skin as she grumpilyrummaged through her clothing. She flashed in front of him with a scowl and crossed arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinked at her sudden appearance before realizing her glare. “We’re leaving in ten.” He began turning back, glancing once more at the witch in the corner and then stalked away.When he slammed the door, she flinched at Bonnie’s sudden out burst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it, Damon!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After much of Matt and Bonnie’s complaining about being the only humans and needing food, they decided to stop at a Waffle House before heading back to Mystic Falls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, uh, Stefan, man. I didn’t know you danced like that or at all really.” Matt joked while shoving his fifth piece of bacon into his mouth with a grin. Caroline raised a brow when she caught sight of Damon rolling his eyes. Stefan smiled with his hands clasped in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not…<em>sober</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well maybe we should get you <em>drunk</em> more often.” She teased as Bonnie trudged up to the table with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we please not talk about anything alcohol-related for the next eight hours?” She pleaded in a bit of a whine as she sunk down in the booth next to Stefan. He smiled down at her sympathetically before wrapping his arm around her shoulder, making Bonnie lean into his embrace. Caroline tried not to make her excited reaction obvious as she bit back a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forget Stefan. Bonnie Bennett you were insane last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Care…” Bonnie groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah Bon, I can’t believe you got so drunk last night. They had to carry you out of the bar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We had to carry your drunk ass out of the bar too, Quarterback.” Damon piped from behind his coffee. She turned to see that his eyes were firmly fixed on the pair across the table, no doubt having different thoughts at the sight of their closeness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could have sworn I just asked we <em>not</em> talk about last night.” Her glare was aimed at him rather than Matt-the one who brought it up, but Caroline suspects Bonnie is still a little peeved about the vampire’s noisy entrance earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damon was about to respond with something that would most likely provoke Bonnie in giving him something to rival her current hangover when a glass of unknown substance was placed in front of the witch. Everyone turned their attention to the pretty brunette waitress standing at their table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I didn’t order...whatever this is.” Bonnie said giving the drink a strange look before shooting the girl an apologetic smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” She tucked some hair behind her ear, before shyly looking at Bonnie again. Wait, <em>what</em>? “I um, had it specially made for you. It’s just I saw you come in earlier and you just screamed hungover. I just wanted to help. Consider it on the house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie looked taken back, glancing at the drink then back at the waitress.“Oh, well thank you…” She squinted at her name tag. “Rachel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The waitress bit her lip as a blush coated her cheeks, making Bonnie’s arch a brow. “It's no problem really.” She gave everyone a once over before quickly ushering out. “I’ll be right back with the rest of your food,” then she was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bonnie Bennett...she totally wants you!” Caroline exclaimed in shock and amusement, especially at the brunette’s pink cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She does not,” Bonnie muttered slightly embarrassed. She shot a weak glare up at Stefan when she noticed his small amused grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Bon. Rachel seemed to be giving you the look.” Matt teased leaning over the table to see her properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys are ridiculous.” She brought the drink up to her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bonnie, you’re going to drink that?” It was the first thing Caroline’s heard Elena say all morning. Her head shot to the brunette in question who was staring at Bonnie with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie, seeming just as surprised, answered, “Yeah, my head is killing me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can stop to get you some painkillers before we leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why, when I can drink this right now. Plus, according to <em>Damon</em> we’re not making anymore stops.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, according to someone who isn’t even driving.” Stefan muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know what she put in that.” Elena argued slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would she put anything in it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Elena she seemed pretty nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little too nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I’m the only human here.” Ignoring Bonnie’s <em>hey</em>. “But I don’t think she’s supernatural or evil.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since you <em>are</em> the only human here, why don’t you can it?” Damon shot the blonde a sarcastic smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena, ignoring him, leveled Bonnie with a stare before leaning back in her seat with an annoyed sigh. “Whatever. I’m just looking out for you.” Making Bonnie stare back at her with total confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you guys talking about? She’s a waitress at a twenty-four hour diner. She obviously sees hungover wrecks on the regular.” Bonnie shot her an offended look. “What? I wasn’t calling you one.” She turned to Elena. “Besides, <em>too nice</em>, Elena? She obviously thinks Bonnie is hot and wanted to flirt with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie flushed at her statement while Elena sent her a glare to which she matched with one of her own. The more time she observed the couple in Bonnie’s presence, the more she was convinced something was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Stefy, you and Witchy here looked pretty cozy last night.” Damon redirected the discussion with a tight smile, staring at his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stefan raised a brow with a slightly annoyed expression. “We were just dancing, Damon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That looked like a lot more than dancing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, sorry to disappoint brother. That’s all it was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piercing blues orbs shifted to Bonnie. “Why so quiet, Bon Bon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s are those bacon strips you ordered to go.” Rachel reappeared, nervously making glances at Bonnie as she leaned over to hand the container to Matt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks. These are the best bacon strips I’ve had in a long time.” The blonde grinned as he grabbed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll send your compliments to our cook.” She laughed slightly, before her eyes found Bonnie, pulling out the check. “I really hope you all enjoyed everything.” She handed Bonnie the check with a loose strip of paper hanging underneath it. “Please don’t hesitate to come see me again.” She shot Bonnie a suggestive smile before scurrying away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie pulled the slip of paper and turned it over to reveal a ten digit phone number, presumably belonging to Rachel. “No way…” The blonde breathed. “Is that her number?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie’s shocked expression was just as about as amusing as Stefan’s looking over her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena’s face was stony and she seemed less than interested in this conversation. The same couldn’t be said for Damon though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, Witchy. New York’s a new look for you, huh? You went from grinding up on my little brother in club to picking up waitresses in cheap diners.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you honestly not know how to be anything other than an asshole?” She practically hissed at him, before rising from the booth and stalking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stefan shook his head him.“Nice, Damon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not my fault your girlfriend has a quick temper.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena slammed her fist down on the table, gardening everyone’s attention before wordlessly leaving the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s seems like around you, everyone has a quick temper.” Matt muttered under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damon watched after Elena with knitted brows before his eyes darkened and jaw clenched, getting up from the table to follow after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…” Matt drawled out awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s time to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finally dropping Matt off, Caroline took the long way to Bonnie’s and drove slower than usual to get a feel for where the brunette was at. She’d been waiting for hours to question the girl about Stefan and last night but knew she’d get the answers she wanted if Matt wasn’t present. She glanced at her. “So what do you think of him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie turned to her with furrowed brows. “Who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who else, Stefan!” She exclaimed impatiently as if the witch had been sitting in her brain the last several hours and was up to speed on everything she’s been trying to process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stefan as in Elena’s ex boyfriend?” The brunette said slowly still giving the blonde that dumbstruck look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at her word choice. “Is that what’s holding you back? Need I remind you that she left him for his obnoxious brother? That ship has sailed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait…” The witch held a hand up as if realizing where she was going with this. “Are you really encouraging me to hook up with Elena’s ex? Who was the love of her life?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I thought that was true until she started saying Damon was the love… that’s not important!” She waved off dismissively. “You’re not answering the question. What do you think of Stefan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, he’s Stefan.” A thoughtful look grew on her face. “He’s caring, thoughtful, nice and clearly has a secret fun side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde sighed disappointedly. “But?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But… I don’t like him like that.” She ended with a shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bonnie!” Caroline practically whined.</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Care.” The brunette laughed sending her an incredulous look.</p>
<p>“But last night-”</p>
<p>“Was me having fun and letting loose with my friends.” She arched a brow. “Those were your <em>specific</em> instructions, were they not?”</p>
<p>The blonde bit her lip and gave her a serious look. “Do you swear you really don’t like him and you’re not just holding back because of Elena?”</p>
<p>Bonnie squeezed her thigh with a sincere tone. “I swear, Care. Stefan’s a great guy, just not for me.”</p>
<p>“Okay… but you guys would have made a cute couple.” She pouted and then huffed as she turned into the Bennett driveway.</p>
<p>“Caroline!”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying.” She put the car in park as Bonnie unbuckled her seatbelt when a thought came to her. She whipped to her with wide eyes, startling the brunette. “Wait, Bonnie Bennett, is there already someone else!” The light shinning from her front porch exposed the rising pink tinge on her cheeks.“Oh my God, you’re blushing, there is! Who is he? I want to know right now!” She all but demanded excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie cleared her throat, while rubbing her cheeks. “You don’t know him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snorted, flipping some hair back over her shoulder. “Trust me it won’t take me long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Believe me I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stuck out her bottom lip, giving the witch blue puppy eyes. “Can I please at least have a name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The witch rolled her eyes, but caved. “Dean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He sounds sexy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t cover her surprise at the girl’s unbashful admission, now more interested than ever about this guy. “Where’d you meet him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Surprisingly, The Grill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, he obviously doesn’t go to our school…” She trailed off, quickly scanning her brain for where this guy’s place could be in town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, Bonnie. I know you <em>and</em> that school like the back of my hand. There’s no way you could have a secret relationship without me finding out.” She said as a matter of fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not a relationship, not yet anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the hold up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re still getting to know each other. There’s so much I don’t know about him and so much he doesn’t know about me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like what?” She asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well the fact that I’m a witch.” Bonnie said in an obvious tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…that’s not necessary information.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Care.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? You know it’s the truth. Remember, what happened between me and Matt?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He got over it.” The brunette pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah because he <em>had</em> too, plus we’re no longer together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie turned toward her house, her tone changing to one of soft vulnerability. “Are you trying to bring me down? I really like this guy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes widened, grabbing at her hands to get her attention. “Of course not. I’m saying this so you won’t get your heart broken. It’s best if he doesn’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And just lie to him the whole time we’re together?” She asked incredulously. Wow, she must really do like him. The blonde considered her next words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not exactly lying. You’re protecting him.” When Bonnie continued to stare forward, she hesitantly poked at her side. “Bon? Are you mad at me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you look me in the eyes and say that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not mad at you, Care.” She turned to her with a sad smile. “I’m just frustrated that everything in our lives have to be so complicated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one ever said it was easy.” She offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They need a subject change. A <em>lighter</em> subject change. “Soo…when do I get to meet him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blush came back. “Um…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, not mentioning that I completely overlooked the fact that you didn’t tell you had a new guy in your life, but now you don’t want me to meet him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just need time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave her a strange look. “How much time do you need? I have to check this guy out and make sure he’s legit. You know your taste in guys in the past have been a little-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh and yours is any better?” Bonnie countered with crossed cars a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. You get that one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckled while opening the car door. “You will meet him soon, Care. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m totally holding you to that promise, Bennett.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t doubt that.” She closed the door, with a small wave. “Thanks for the ride. Goodnight, love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night, love you too!” She yelled out of the window as she backed out of the driveway to head home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey dancing Queen.” She said cheekily into the phone while polishing her pinky toe with a coral shade of blue. After leaving Bonnie’s and coming home to shower, she was finally winding down for the night. She grinned as an annoyed sigh came through the receiver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Will any of you ever let me live that down</em>?” Stefan practically exasperated, clear regret in his voice that only amused her more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope. How was the ride back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Long and awkward. Next time I take Bonnie and Matt.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let out a laugh as she began working on her ring toe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>By the way, Damon is absolutely convinced that Bonnie and I are secretly hooking up.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped her movements, quickly screwing the top onto her nail polish to focus. “What, really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes. Which he wouldn't let go the entire ride. I was contemplating about staking him a couple times.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm.” She bit her lip, sitting up fully. “What was, um, Elena saying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Nothing. I don't know why she's upset but she basically ignored both of us all the way to Mystic Falls. Damon did plenty of talking for the both of them. I’m sure he pissed her off somehow or another.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would he even care if you were hooking up?” Remembering how he badgered the two of them at breakfast this morning over his suspicions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>It’s Damon. He lives to annoy me, no matter what terms we’re on.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s all it is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What do you mean</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Shit</em>. Should she tell Stefan her suspicions, the things she saw? He’d think she was crazy. She sure as hell couldn’t tell Bonnie. That would completely freak her out, more so than she currently is. Besides, she’s clearly embarking on a new relationship with someone, she really hopes doesn’t end up breaking her heart…God, how was she supposed to keep this to herself? “I’m just saying Elena’s been a little off too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yeah, but I don’t get what that has to do with-”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ignore me!” She interjected. “I’ve been driving all day I think I need some sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could hear his hesitation over the phone.<em>“Are you sure you’re alright, Caroline?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Stefan. I just need to call it a night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talk to you later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Bye.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fell back onto the bed with deep exhale. “What the hell is going on?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>